The Meeting
by Sabriilyn
Summary: The Uchihas are really happy that their best friends the Uzumaki-Namikazes are moving back into the neighbourhood after 6 years but their children have yet to meet. * Chibific * Itasasunaru
1. Chapter 1

An uncharacteristically loud screech was heard coming from the Uchiha house as Mikoto Uchiha read the post card she just received from her longtime best friend Kushina. "They're really coming Fugaku!" she almost yelled. Fugaku Uchiha watched his wife with hidden amusement as she read over the card a 3rd or maybe 4th time. He too was was excited that Kushina and her family we're moving to their neighborhood. Kushina's husband, Minato was also his best friend since high school so the Uzumaki – Namikaze's and the Uchihas have a long history together. The best friends have always had a tight bond until the Namikazes left the country 6 years ago to travel but now they were finally moving back along with their 3yr old son Naruto.

Upstairs in the Uchiha manor, two raven-haired boys sat in their room listening to the mumblings of their parents downstairs. Seven year old Itachi and his five year old brother Sasuke sat on his bed and tried to decipher the soft sounds of their parents' conversation. 'So they're finally coming back huh?' thought Itachi as he listened to his mother's excited voice. "Do you know who they're talking about aniki?'' Sasuke asked his older brother who seemed to be lost in his own thoughts. "Yes otouto, I don't remember much since I was barely one the last time they were here but the Namikazes are our parents' best friends" Said Itachi to his little brother. "Our parents have friends?!"asked Sasuke as he tried to imagine the stoic and seemingly emotionless man that his is father with a friend. Itachi chuckled as he knew exactly what his brother was thinking, the Uchiha's weren't known for their social skills. Itachi pictured the loud, red-headed woman he remembered as Kushina and the blonde man Minato. "They're the exact opposite of our parents too" he whispered as his mother's voice rose again with another comment. "Oh! I can't wait to finally see little Naruto in person! I bet he looks even more like his father now" his mother yelled throughout the house. "Who's Naruto?'' Sasuke asked as he looked at his brother. "I think Naruto must be the Namikazes' baby" Itachi answered. Sasuke scrunched his face up at his brother's answer, he hated other children, they were always so noisy and got in his way and always tried to talk to him because he was an Uchiha, he thought as he remember the kids from his school, especially those annoying fan girls. When will they understand that he doesn't need any of them because he as his precious brother? Itachi means everything to Sasuke and Sasuke knows he means the same to Itachi. They've always been the closest of brothers and nothing or no one will ever get between them, especially not the annoying children his parents always try to get them to socialize with, so this Naruto kid better leave them alone, thought Sasuke as he tried to ignore his mother's voice.

Itachi sighed as he looked at his little brother. He knew that Sasuke wouldn't like that another child would be around them more often like himself. They found the presence of anyone else besides each other quite annoying. They were each other's most precious person and they were all the other needed. As the murmurs of his parents' died down Itachi decided it was time for them to head downstairs to see their parents. "Let's go otouto, time to head down" Itachi said to Sasuke breaking him out of his own thoughts. As both brothers left Itachi's room and headed down the stairs, each tried to think of a way to make the new kid stay away from them when he arrived.

Still bubbling with excitement, Mikoto rushed around the house cleaning while trying to bake cookies at the same time. Kushina never mentioned when they would arrive but knowing her it could be between this second to even a week from now, she really loved surprising people and Mikoto didn't want to take any chances. Hearing the patter of feet coming down the stairs, Mikoto turned towards them to see her two babies heading down. Even though Itachi and Sasuke hated to be referred to as babies they didn't complain as long as it wasn't said in front of others. She knew her children weren't very social no matter how much she and her husband tried to get them to interact with other children, but she hoped it would be different this time around with Naruto because no Uchiha could resist a bubbly Uzumaki. "Mother, why are you cleaning? Don't the maids already do that?'' Mikoto sighed at Itachi's question. He was such a typical Uchiha, genius, stoic and practically emotionless to anyone except his family. '' We have very special visitors coming soon boys and I just want something to ease my emotions" she replied. "Itachi can you please check on the cookies in the oven for me and Sasuke dear, can you please set the table? It's almost time for dinner" Mikoto said as she returned to her cleaning.

Hours had passed slowly with no sign of the Uzumaki-Namikazes showing up for the day as Mikoto kept looking through the window and Fugaku tried to hide his agitation behind a newspaper. Itachi and Sasuke after a few hours of watching their parents trying to keep their emotionless Uchiha façade up while at the same time being excited for the arrival of their friends grew tired of waiting and went to bed. Soon after, Mikoto and Fugaku, a bit disappoint that the Namikazes didn't arrive that day, went to bed hoping that they'd arrive the next.

The night passed quickly and soon the sun came shining over the horizon. Mikoto rose earlier that morning to make her family breakfast and to help them prepare for the day. They might have been a rich family but she loved to take care of them like a mother should without the help of cooks and maids. She made her way into the kitchen and sighed, she really hoped Kushina arrived today because she really missed her best friend. Being an Uchiha has its perks but it's also very lonely as a lot of people just wanted to be associated with them for fame. Mikoto got the eggs from the fridge and looked out the window towards the house the Namikazes were moving into and gasped. There were moving trucks outside which meant they were arriving today! Mikoto let out a shriek as she danced uncharacteristically around the kitchen. A few moments later three sets footsteps were heard running down the stairs towards the kitchen to Mikoto. "What's the matter? Why were you screaming? Said Fugaku to his wife slightly annoyed that he ran out of bed thinking something was wrong only to find his wife dancing in the kitchen. Mikoto just pointed towards the window and grabbed Sasuke and twirled him along with her dancing. Fugaku, now slightly amused at is youngest son's discomfort at being twirled by his mother and Itachi's failed attempt of hiding his laughter at his mother's antics made his way towards the window and saw the reason for his wife's good mood. 'Ah... so this means they're due to arrive today' Fugaku thought. "Ok Mikoto, I see your point. Now put Sasuke down so we can make breakfast, they're still not here yet." Mikoto pouted and released her son so she could make breakfast. 'Just a few more hours…' she thought.

Hours passed by with still no sign of the Uzumaki-Namikazes. Mikoto, still as impatient as ever began baking once again to distract herself as she already cleaned the entire house twice. Fugaku took to his laptop so he could work from home to keep his wife company while waiting for his friends to show up. Itachi and Sasuke, not use to their parents being so anxious, went to the family dojo around the back so they could practice their fighting. '' These people must be really close to the family if Kaa -san is behaving like this" Sasuke said to Itachi as he watched his brother practicing with his sword. ''Even Tou-san is acting weird, he's not frowning at everything like he usually does." Itachi chuckled at his brother's choice of words. Yes it's true that their parents were acting out of character but he was sort of happy for them because it was really rare that they've ever been this happy for anyone besides him and Sasuke. "Yes otouto they are special and that means we must be on our best behavior around them, which means no death glaring the chibi when he gets here." Itachi said to his brother. Sasuke dreading the fact that is brother was right pouted and turned away facing the door as their mother called them in for lunch.

The three male Uchihas gathered around the table & Mikoto went inside the kitchen to collect the plate of sandwiches she prepared for lunch and placed it in the center. As she pulled her chair out to sit with the rest of her family the front door busted wide open revealing a beautiful red-haired woman screaming "IIII have arrived!"


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

A tall blue eyed blonde man appeared behind the red head and said "Kushina! You can't just go bursting down people's doors. You didn't even knock, suppose they had company?" " Now, now Minato, we haven't seen them in years they'll forgive me even if I 'accidentally' break their door" Kushina said walking into the house uninvited. Mikoto, finally snapping out of her shock, stood and ran towards her best friend. "Kushina!" Mikoto yelled and tackled her friend into a vice grip hug. Kushina accepted the hug with equal vigor as a few tears slid down her cheeks. She really missed Mikoto, they were inseparable during school and even more so after they graduated and got married, unfortunately they got separated when she and Minato had to go on the trip but now they were back and she could be near her best friend again. A few tears also slid down Mikoto's cheeks as she release her friend so they could take in the changes they've missed over the years. Kushina's hair was longer and looked even redder if that was even possible but otherwise she looked exactly the same. Mikoto, to Kushina looked a lot slimmer than she remembered but otherwise looked the same too.

Minato walked further into the house and pass the teary scene of his wife and best friend so he could go greet his. "Fugaku! Come on don't I get a hug too?" "Don't even think about it" Fugaku replied with a small smile. Unknown to the other, both were having the same thought 'it's really good to see him again.' Minutes passed by as the adults spoke animatedly trying to catch up on their lost time. Itachi, still sitting around the table, turned to his brother and said "it seems we've been forgotten." Sasuke still looking at the adults talking turned to his brother with his mouth open to reply when a gasp got their attention.

Kushina looking over Mikoto shoulder, spotted the two little chibi's sitting around the table and ran towards them. '' Oh my gosh! Is this my cute little Itachi all grown up?" Kushina said as she rubbed his head and kissed him. Itachi, at the same moment had a little flashback of the red-haired woman holding him as a baby, smiled at her and returned her hug with a little blush on his face. Sasuke, noticing his brother's blush, giggled and unknowingly drew the attention to himself. Kushina, now noticing how much Sasuke looked like his mother picked him up and showered him with little kisses on his cheeks. "You look so much like a little Mikoto!" she squealed. Sasuke's blush now rivaled Kushina's hair as he tried to hide his face in her neck. "I know you boys and Naruto will be great friends once he warms up to you!" That moment, everyone in the room froze, each asking the same question silently… 'Where is Naruto?'

Meanwhile, outside in the Uchiha's garden a little blonde chibi ran with his fox plushy chasing an orange and black butterfly.

Minato, being the first to snap out of the small trance, yelled "my baby!" and ran outside to look for Naruto. A few moments later Minato returned inside the house a lot calmer with a sniffling tiny orange and blonde chibi attached to his leg. "Everyone, this is Naruto" said Minato, "C'mon Naruto say hi". Hiding behind his father's leg, Naruto peeked around and whispered a tiny "Hewwo" before hiding again. Pulling on his father's pants leg, Naruto raised his arms to show that he wanted to be lifted. Minato picking up on his child's needs, picked up Naruto and cradled him to his chest. Kushina noticing her son's discomfort left Mikoto's side and walked over to give him kiss on his forehead. "Don't be shy kit, these are mommy's and daddy's best friends." Naruto, hearing his mom's voice turned and looked at the people in the room.

All the Uchihas' eyes were on the little blonde boy in Minato's arms. He was so tiny with these big deep blue sea eyes and sunshine hair. He was truly a beautiful little baby. "Kawaii!" Mikoto squealed as she walked over to Naruto to caress his chubby, whiskered cheeks. Naruto stared at the woman touching his face, he shied away at the touch at first but seeing the hurt flicker in her kind eyes at his rejection, he smiled at her and stretched his arms out for her to take him. Mikoto seeing that Naruto finally accepted her, took him into her arms and gave him a big hug. All adults in the room had smiles on their faces as Naruto slowly got use to his surroundings.

Itachi and Sasuke who before had been preparing themselves for an irritating, clingy Uchiha fan child found themselves staring at the little ball of sunshine in their mothers arms. 'Pretty' was the word that came to both their minds as they both grew a little jealous that the chibi didn't even notice they were there. Both brothers shared a look and a nod as they walked over to their mother so they could get a closer look at the 3 year old. Itachi and Sasuke each stood at one side of their mother and looked up at the child in her arms as she talked animatedly with the other 3 adults. Naruto, sensing the stare, looked down to see the two boys staring up at him and stared back down at them with curious eyes. 'Why are they staring at me?' Naruto thought as he looked back down. Deciding that he didn't want any more kids laughing at him because he was smaller than they were, Naruto looked away from the brothers and buried his face into Mikoto's neck to take a nap.

Itachi and Sasuke were both utterly confused. Why didn't the blonde chibi come down and play with them? Did they do something wrong? Sasuke turned to older brother and asked the question they both wanted to know the answer to, "Why doesn't he like us aniki? Did we do something bad?" Sasuke doesn't know why but he would be really sad if Naruto didn't like him. Itachi looked over to his brother to see the distress on his face but doesn't know what to say, he's never experience rejection before either. After hearing Sasuke's question to his brother, Kushina bent down so she was eye leveled with both boys. "Don't worry boys, Naruto's just kind of weary about new people because he had some experience with some mean kids back at our old home. Just show him that you mean him no harm & he'll eventually warm up to you ok?" she said as the three of them looked up to the sleeping Naruto in Mikoto's arms. "Okay" they both replied.

Two hours later both families were next door at the Namikaze's new home helping them unpack and clean up while Naruto was asleep in his bed. Laughter could be heard throughout the house as Minato and Kushina shared stories about their travelling experiences. Even Fugaku could be heard laughing a few times when Minato told the story of how Kushina accidently dyed his hair green and he had to keep it for 2 months. Soon after a small cry of "Tou-san" was heard coming from one of the rooms as Naruto finally work from his nap.

Minato leaving his wife and friends behind, left the room in search of his son who he knows isn't comfortable with waking up in an unknown environment without his parents nearby. "Hey baby, you're finally up" Minato said to his son. Naruto looked up this dad and rubbed the sleep out of his eyes. "Where awe we Tou-san?" asked Naruto as he got up and walked over to his dad. "This is our new home kit." He replied as he knelt down to face his son. Minato loved his boy more than life itself, he would do anything he could to protect his precious baby, so after Naruto's last bullying problem he decided it was time to head back in familiar surroundings near family and friends. "So we not going to move again?" the chibi asked his dad as he put his small arms around his neck. Minato stood up with his son and headed to the living room where he left everyone and said 'no, this is home now'.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

As they walked into the living room Minato placed Naruto on the floor as he headed back to the rest of the adults. Itachi and Sasuke watched as the blonde chibi padded his way over to his discarded fox plushy on the couch and started playing with it. Both boys were at a lost at what to do. They've never had to make friends with another child before because they've always had each other but now they want the blonde.

Itachi held on to his little brother's hand as they slowly made their way over to Naruto and hoped the blonde wouldn't rejection them again. As they stood in front of the blonde, Naruto looked up at them curiously with intense blue eyes. Sasuke fought off the urge to hide behind his brother as he looked into blonde's eyes; they were the prettiest eyes he's ever seen. Itachi was uncharacteristically nervous as he stood in front of the blonde… he barely even knew what to say!

Naruto watched as the two boys fidgeted in front of him. 'I wonder what they want' he thought 'do I have to call my papa?' A voice broke Naruto out of his thoughts as he looked back up at the long haired boy. "Huh?'' Naruto replied… "Umm… I said if we could play with you" Itachi repeated as his grip on Sasuke's hand grew tighter in fear of rejection. Naruto thought for a moment before he replied, 'they seem nice'. "Okay you can play with me" Naruto said with a smile. Itachi sagged with relief and sat down with Sasuke at his side with smiles on their faces. "So what do you want to do?" Itachi asked, as Sasuke seemed a bit too nervous to say anything. "Hmm, can we play in the pwetty gawden?" Naruto asked with hopeful eyes. 'No one could ever say no that face' Itachi thought as he looked at the blonde. "Sure, let's ask your parents if we can take you out" Itachi replied as they stood up and walked over to the laughing adults.

"Tou-san, Kaa- san, can I go outside and play with tachi and suke?'' Naruto asked his parents as he pulled on his father's pants leg. Itachi and Sasuke inwardly cheered at the new nicknames they received from the blonde; to them it meant that they were slowly being accepted. Kushina looked up from the questioning eyes of her baby towards Mikoto and Fugaku who were looking down at the cute chibi with small smiles on their faces. "Is it safe for them to go out there by themselves?'' she asked slightly concerned. " Of course it is" Fugaku replied. "This is the safest community in the district" Mikoto added. "Okay but you three but very careful" Kushina turned and said to the three children. "Yaaay!" Naruto screamed as he held onto Itachi's and Sasuke's hands while turning out the door towards the lush lawn.

As the three made their way outside, 3 year old Naruto ran ahead to explore the beautiful garden. "Pwetty!" Naruto exclaimed as he ran and stretched towards an orange flower that was just a few inches out of reach from him. Itachi and Sasuke watched as Naruto's happy face changed to that of discontent as the flower remained above Naruto swaying in the late afternoon breeze. " Come down little flowew, I wanna take you to momma" the blond said with a sad pout as he jumped up to try and reach the flower once again. Naruto sat with a huff as the ravens approached the blond.

Itachi chuckled and lowered the stem attached to the flower as Sasuke picked it and gave it to the pouting blonde chibi. Naruto raised his head as the flower came into his immediate eye-sight, jumped and squealed with glee as he took the flower from Sasuke and tackled him in a tight hug. "Thank you Suke'' he said to the blushing raven as he released him and ran to the older brother. "And thank you Tachi" he said to Itachi as they hugged. "Be wight back" Naruto said to the tomato faced ravens as he ran inside to give his mother the flower.

Naruto ran inside and approached his parents who were having tea with the Uchihas as they blabbed on about something Naruto couldn't understand. "Hewe momma, I got you a flowew, Is it pwetty?" Naruto said as he scampered between Kushina's legs so she had an up close view of the orange Lantana. "It's beautiful baby, thank you very much" Kushina said as she gave the blushing blond a kiss and placed the flower in her hair. "Hey! How comes daddy didn't get a flower?" Minato asked jokingly with an exaggerated pout up on his face. Naruto gasped as he pushed away from his mother and ran over to his dad. "I'm so sowwy daddy!" Naruto said as he crawled into Minato's lap to cuddle him and kiss his cheeks. "It was too tall, I couldn't weach anymowe" Naruto said with a pout. Mikoto watched the intimate scene in front of her with a small smile, "Kawaii" she thought as she watched the chibi snuggle his grinning father as he rubbed his nose with Naruto's and sent him back outside to play with her sons.

Back outside the two ravens ran around being chased because they were playing tag with the giggling blonde chibi who insisted on being 'it'. Itachi, realizing that with his chubby, little legs Naruto couldn't run very fast, slowed down as the chibi approached him to get tagged. "You it Tachi!" giggled the blond as he ran away in the opposite direction. Their fun game however, was interrupted by an obnoxiously loud "Sasuke-kun! Itachi-sama!" coming towards them. "Ugh! Fan-girls" both brothers thought as they stopped playing and looked towards each other as if reading the other's thoughts.

Naruto on the other hand titled his head in confusion as the brothers' faces changed from smiling to deep scowls as up the blonde's driveway came three young girls running towards the boys with blushes and happy squeals.

"Hello Sasuke-kun, Itachi-sama. How are you today?" the pink haired girl the brothers know as Sakura asked the brothers totally ignoring the blonde and trying to get nearer to Sasuke while pushing her friend Ino out of the way. It was really rare to see the brothers outside apart from school, so they didn't want to waste any opportunity to spend some time with them. "Yes Itachi-sama, what brings you outside today? Was it to see me? "asked the red haired girl simply pushing Naruto out of the way to attach herself to Itachi. Itachi however didn't see the exchange as he was too busy trying to pry Ino away from him and his otouto. "Get off me!" Sasuke yelled while trying to pry Sakura and Ino off his arms, "can't you three see that we're busy." "Why play with that when you can play with us?" said Karin to the brothers.

Meanwhile Naruto sat on the grass where the redhead pushed him completely confused and disheartened. 'Tachi and Suke's friends are hewe now, does that mean they won't play with me no mowe?' Naruto thought as he looked at the girls hugging his ravens. Realizing that his leg burned, Naruto looked down and saw that his knee got scraped by his fall. Trying to stop himself from crying at his discovery and the loss of friends, Naruto tried to stand so he could go inside to his daddy so he could fix his booboo.

Completely annoyed and ready to kill because he was taken from his sunshine prematurely by the annoying thing stuck on his arm blabbing away, Itachi looked over at his brother and realized he too was ready to rip the arms off the pink haired girl. While trying to calm himself down so he could tell the girls to leave, Itachi looked over to see a whimpering blonde trying to stand on an injured foot and saw red. "What the hell!" Itachi yelled as he pushed Karin away and made his way over to Naruto whose tears were now slowly streaming down his face.

Sasuke, hearing his brother's outburst turned to see the injured blonde and his brother inspecting the leg and roughly pushed away the annoying females to see to his blonde. "Who did this to you Naruto? Sasuke asked as he bent on the opposite side of his brother with Naruto in between. "Why do you care what happens to him anyway?" Karin asked knowing that she's the cause of the blonde's injury. "Yeah Sasuke-kun, he's just a stupid baby." Sakura added, not knowing that she just made her way onto the Uchihas shit list.

Itachi, ready to kill the three unsuspecting girls and hide their bodies in his basement, stood up and picked up the little blonde in his arms and turned to glare at the now shocked girls, who in turn, were now glaring at Naruto. The brothers have never shown any emotion to any of them before and they have been trying to years to get the Uchihas to like them, so how dare this boy come and get what they've been working for so easily they thought.

Naruto who was completely oblivious to the imaginary death beams firing at him, tucked his head under Itachi's head to snuggle into the warm and comfort he found there. Itachi, who was busy trying to make Karin's head explode, looked down at Naruto as he felt him snuggle closer and adjusted Naruto so he could be more comfortable with a small smile.

The smile however caused Karin to apparently lose some brain cells as she angrily reached towards the blonde to remove him from her Itachi's arms. However the hand never made contact as it was caught into a strong death grip belonging to the five year old Uchiha. "Touch him again and I will make sure you all wake up bald tomorrow" Sasuke said between gritted teeth with blazing eyes. The girls, now absolutely terrified of the intensified death glare they were receiving from both brothers and the prospect of waking up bald tomorrow, grabbed their precious, long hair and ran off in the direction of their house.

Itachi, deciding it was time to get Naruto's cut cleaned and bandaged, took Sasuke's hand and went into the house. "Oh! boys what happened?'' Mikoto asked as they approached the adults. "Fan girls" both brothers replied as they handed the blonde over to his parents to his leg cleaned. "Fan girls?" Minato asked while Kushina left with a squirming Naruto. "Yes, you see the boys have quite a few girls who fight for their attention on a daily basis. I mean what do these parents teach their kids these days?" Fugaku replied to his longtime friend. "Eh? Quite the chick magnets aren't you boys?" Minato said with a chuckle. Both brothers completely embarrassed by Minato's words, looked away trying to hide the blush adorning their pale cheeks.

At that moment, Kushina returned with a newly bandaged Naruto grinning from ear to ear when he saw that his ravens were waiting for him but unfortunately Naruto didn't know that it was late and the Uchihas were ready to return home. "Come on boys, it's time to leave now" Fugaku said standing and heading to the door with Mikoto in tow. "You're leaving? Naruto asked with teary eyes. Both brothers looked down on their sunshine sadly and nodded as they prepared to head out with their parents. "Daddy don't let them leave me!" Naruto cried as he latched himself unto Itachi's waist and grabbed unto Sasuke's arms.

Both brothers were at lost at what to do. They did not want to leave Naruto but neither could disobey their parents plus they could always see the chibi again tomorrow.

Minato lifted the crying 3year old off the floor and held him tightly against his chest. It always broke his heart to see Naruto cry because he knew his son wasn't the type the cry unless he was truly devastated about something. 'Please Papa don't let them go" Naruto whimpered into his father's neck. "Baby, you'll see them again tomorrow okay?" Kushina said to the heartbroken chibi.

Itachi, whose heart was breaking at the sight of a crying Naruto, at the moment actually felt like his young age, lowered his Uchiha pride and looked towards his parents and whispered softly. "What did you say sweetheart?" Mikoto asked. "I said, can we spend the night with Naru-chan?" Itachi asked. Naruto hearing Itachi request, jumped from his father's arms and ran towards Mikoto and tugged on her dress. "Please Koto-san? Can Tachi and Suke stay with me? I pwomise I'll be a good boy and take cawe of them" he pleaded. Inside, Mikoto was squealing with joy at Naruto display. "He's just so cute! How could anyone say no to that face?" Mikoto smiled down at the little pleading blonde and said "Of course sweetie, it's okay with us, right Fugaku?" Fugaku unable to say no to his wife or the three sets of hopeful and scared eyes staring up at him replied with an 'of course dear". "Yay!" Naruto squealed and ran to hug Itachi and Sasuke who were uncharacteristically grinning, "Let's go to my woom".

The adults stood and listened to the playful laughter coming from Naruto's room with shocked and confused looks adorning their faces on what just occurred. "Strange, I've never seen Naruto so attached to anyone before" Kushina turned and said to Mikoto who was busy staring at the door she could hear Sasuke's and Itachi's laughter coming through. "I've never even seen my boys grin, much less laugh like that before" Mikoto said with awe… even Fugaku seemed shocked on what he hearing. ''Oh dear, it will probably be impossible to separate them now, Uchihas are known to be very possessive and I think little Naruto just fell into that category" Mikoto added with a giggle as she dragged a seemingly stunned Fugaku out of the Namikaze's house to next door.

A few hours later as Minato and Kushina got ready for bed; they went into Naruto room and smiled at what they saw as they walked in to place the scattered toys in the blonde's closet… There on the single bed, laid the three kids curled into each other with Naruto sandwiched between an Uchiha on each side fast asleep.


	4. Chapter 4

Well, I actually had every intention of making chapter 3 the last chapter of this story but you guys have been so nice and left such sweet comments and messages in my inbox asking for more so I decided to try and add a little more to the story. So enjoy

_**CHAPTER 4**_

Itachi groaned and pulled his pillow over his head as another childish giggle made its way through the Uchiha household. He was NOT a morning person. "Ugh, too early…what is that?" he thought. 'Sasuke would never make such a noise and there are no more kids here, unless mother… has… friends… over…Naruto!" Itachi exclaimed as his eyes flew open and the pillow flew across the room. "How could I ever forget about him, curse my morning brain" he said as he scrambled across the room to get dressed so he could see his little Naru-chan.

Unknown to Itachi, across the hall a loud thud was heard in the youngest Uchiha's room as Sasuke just had the same epiphany and fell off his bed. Not that he'd ever make anyone now that of course because Uchiha's don't fall off beds.

Meanwhile downstairs in the kitchen a 3 year old Naruto could be found covered in flour with a giggling Mikoto nearby while they bake cookies. It's been 2 weeks since the Uzumaki-Namikaze's have moved back into the neighborhood and both families couldn't have been happier. They even built gate between the two yards so they could get to each other's house faster.

"Oh Naruto look at you" Mikoto said while trying to clean the fidgeting chibi. '' You look like a tiny blonde ghost." "Do you think Tachi and Suke will like the cookies Koto kaa-san?" the little blonde asked while he attempted to stand still but unfortunately he was very ticklish. Mikoto smiled at the name Naruto called her, although she's only known him for a few weeks, she already loves him almost as much as her own children, who by the way she could hear from the kitchen trying to rush downstairs. That's another reason why she adores the little blonde. Since he's been around he's brought so much happiness to her and her family that even Fugaku could be heard laughing out loud and her sons actually act like children but only when they don't think anyone's watching of course.

"Of course they will Naru- chan, speaking of which here comes one of them right now." Mikoto said as she and Naruto turned towards to staircase to see Sasuke attempt to run into the kitchen unnoticed. "Suke!" Naruto yelled as he tried to wiggle off the stool with the help of Mikoto so he could run to his Sasuke.

Once on the floor, Naruto ran as fast as his little chubby legs could take him into the arms of the 5 year old waiting anxiously to cuddle his little fox. "Goodmowning S'suke! Me and Koto kaa-san baked cookies" said Naruto as he wrapped his short arms around Sasuke's waist. "Good morning Naru –chan, Kaa –san, cookies for breakfast?" Sasuke asked while he kept his sunshine close. Mikoto chuckled as she reached for the cookies in the oven, "No dear, Naruto came over earlier and insisted we make some cookies for you and Itachi as a surprise." "Do you like yow suwpwise Suke?" Naruto asked looking up at the raven with big, blue curious eyes. "Yes sunshine, I love it, thank you Naru – chan, thank you Kaa-san." Sasuke said as he gave the giggling blonde an even tighter hug.

"Hey, don't I get a hug too? Itachi said as he came down the last stair and walked into the kitchen. "Tachi! Tachi! Tachi!" the blonde squealed as he ran into Itachi's arms. '' We made you and Suke cookies!" "Oh you did?" asked Itachi as he lifted the blonde chibi and rubbed his face into the baby scented golden hair as Naruto snuggled into his neck. Sasuke who got a bit jealous that his sunshine is no longer in his arms, but happy to see that his precious aniki is awake, walked over to stand beside his brother.

Soon after, Kushina, Minato and Fugaku came walking into the kitchen towards a smiling Mikoto looking at the 3 chibis being absolutely adorable in her eyes. "Good morning boys" Minato said ruffling his son's hair. "How about Fugaku and I take you boys to the park while your mothers go out and do lady stuff?" "Yaay! the park!" Naruto yelled while jumping up and down in Itachi's arms.

Itachi and Sasuke shared a look while listening to Naruto's excited chatter. They both knew the other didn't like going to the local park because it's always swarming with annoying adults and fan girls. But they also know that if Naruto wanted to go they'd go too to make him happy. ''We'd appreciate it, thank you Minato, Father." Itachi said while shifting Naruto to his other side. "Great, let's go over my house to pack a basket so we can have lunch there as well." Minato said, still not use to Itachi's adult-like demeanor. "What did you do to those poor kids" Minato whispered to a red-faced mumbling Fugaku while dragging him out the house, followed by Itachi carrying an excited Naruto and Sasuke trailing behind. "Bye-Bye Momma, Koto kaa-san!" Naruto yelled while waving over Itachi's shoulder. "Bye-bye baby! Have fun at the park" Kushina replied.

Half an hour later the 2 men armed with a picnic basket and a blonde chibi in between two ravens holding unto each other could be seen heading towards the park.


End file.
